


Take the day off

by bennys_cologne, Lanceless



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Smut, Valentine´s Day, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Christian go on a vacation. They have a wondeful time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the day off

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote Christalle here, I hope you all have a nice Valentine´s Day...

The smell of Coffee woke Christian Walker up. Still exhausted from last night, he opened his eyes, the room he laid in- his room, he realized, slowly came into view. The sun was up already, he noted, shining through the curtains and he could hear somebody humming in a low voice. The Ex-Powers felt the warmth spreading from the bedcovers he had piled up over night. But the mattress next to him felt cold. He remembered going to bed with Johnny Royalle the night before, so the brunette man must have already gotten up, to prepare coffee. Smiling, Christian closed his eyes again, sinking even deeper into the white sheets. He felt heavily sedated.

He must have fallen asleep again, because the next time he opened his eyes, Johnny was there, watching him with a faint smile on his lips. Already dressed in a deep purple suit with black patterns on it and a little crown brooch on the left side of his jacket and ohh, Christian thought when he felt a warmness spreading through his body, this bloody suit was doing things to him again. He held one of Christian’s trays in his hand, two cups of coffee, toast, pancakes and scrambled egg on it. The food smelled wonderful and Walkers stomach growled in acceptance. He folded the covers back, to let his smaller lover inside again.

The two shared a quick kiss, trying to manage the tray between them while trying not to crumple the suit to much. It took some time, but finally they were both seated on the bed, covers still draped over their body´s and the food in front of them. “So... what do you have in mind for today?” Johnny asked while carefully picking up one of the cups, taking a sip. “I thought we could spend the day somewhere nice. No mobile phones or work allowed. You wouldn´t have to care about anything in this goddamnit city an ‘we could do some... adult things.” Christian thought about it while chewing on his toast.

“Fine.” He said after a swallowing the food down. “But only if this also means no smoking.” Christian answered. Johnny didn´t looked too pleased but he took the package cigarettes out of the inner pocket of his jacket. “You could put something else in there instead.”Christian said with a dirty grin, and quickly fished something out of the bed stand. He then held a new bottle of lube in his hands. Johnny rolled his eyes at him but quickly grabbed the bottle and placed it into his pocket.

Get dressed. Now.” He then said with a determining voice. The taller one got out of the bed in all his naked glory, paying extra attention into swinging his hips a little more while walking. Johnny looked at his lover with eyes dark with lust. “Go and get ready or I´ll make you.” He said faking his anger. “Wouldn´t mind if you tried that.” Christian said and placed his left hand in his hip while the other one slowly stroke down his own body.

Johnny shook his head, stood up and quickly teleported himself in front of the taller one. “If you´re gonna continue behaving like a toddler I am going to leave to the beautiful place, I have reserved only for us, alone. Or I am going to tie you to your bed, fucking you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge only to disappear again and again.” Christian felt himself hardening at Johnny´s words. “‘Wanna see ya’ tryin to tie me up the bed, little one.” The ex-powers was teasing Johnny now.  
Suddenly an enormous force gripped him by the shoulder and pushed him into the wall behind him. “If I was in your place, I´d better be careful. I´m still strong enough for both of us and now do as I told ya.” The taller one wasn´t the slightest afraid of his smaller lover. He knew that Johnny wouldn´t really hurt him.

With one last grin Christian turned around and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he re-entered the bedroom, he could already smell the faint scent of cigarettes. “I thought we said `No smoking`.” Christian asked with an innocent expression. “C´mon, Christian, just gimme this one last cigarette.” Christian flopped onto the bed again, lying on his belly; he tried to reach for his phone. “And I thought we said no work, or mobile phones for that matter.” Johnny quickly confiscated the phone, with one last half hearted ´tsk´ sound. “Okay, okay. You´ve got me. Shall we go now?” The dark haired man asked.

Johnny took his hand and lifted him from the soft sheets, right into his arms, to embrace his lover into a tight hug. “Yeah. Let´s go.” He whispered. For a moment, they were still there, hugging in Christian Walkers bedroom, and then they were gone.  
The transportation took only a second. Maybe even less. Christian felt free, he felt powerful, as if he could fly again. And then, everything came back. His stomach flipped heavily, the dark haired man could feel his knees going weak. “Shit.” He mumbled, while trying his best not to puke in this strange new place. “You definatly need some training in this kind of things.” Johnny said. “Remember when we were younger, it took some time, but eventually you stopped feeling sick on our travels.” Christian nodded. He remembered.

After finally regaining is senses again, the taller man looked around to take in his surroundings. Next to him was a king-sized bed with white bed sheets. The while room was styled in a wooden look. The drawer and bedside tables in a deep dark brown with lighter floor colour. He could see through the giant window, which was actually the whole left wall of the room opposite the bed. A beautiful deep blue lake laid behind the window. Behind it, some green trees and then grey mountains, reaching so high into the sky that the fog was covering their tops. Christian was utterly amazed by everything. He couldn´t believe such a place really existed.  
“D´you like it?”Johnny asked. “I love it.” He kissed his lover on the lips. “Thanks.” Their lips met again in a more passionate way. “Didn´t you said something about ‘adult stuff’?” Christian asked when they broke the kiss to fill their lungs with air again. Johnny smiled at him and slowly stroked his left cheek with his hand.

Johnny began unbuttoning his white shirt while Christian kissed him again, letting their tongues fight for dominance, soon, he let Johnny have the lead. Royalle moaned deeply when he felt his member harden. He rolled his hip against Christian´s left leg to gain more friction. “Fuck!” he breathed out. His shirt was finally unbuttoned and the Powers striped out of it only to feel Christian´s hungry lips attacking his warm skin with open mouthed kisses. “Yesss...” Johnny threw his head back, guiding them towards the bed, only stopping when he felt the wood against his lower leg. They didn´t stop and continued to kiss and suck and nibble over each other’s body.

Johnny clutched his hands in the sheets, Christian´s hands were all over his body and it was too much, and not enough at the same time. “You´re wearing too much. Take it off. Now.” Johnny complained. Christian smiled and stood up from the white sheets to remove his shirt and belt, revealing more and more of his skin. Finally undressed he came back up to Johnny who lay with his back to the headboard of the bed, touching himself lazily. “Better?” His lover asked. “Much better.” Royalle answered. “You seemed to enjoy the show pretty much.” Christian said. The smaller one locked their mouths together again. “Shut up and fuck me already.” Johnny said. “Lube?” He asked his taller lover asked. “Got it.”

Johnny closed his eyes and relaxed while waiting for Christian to prepare him. Still, he moaned out loud when he felt the finger of his lover covered in cold lubrication entering him. “Oh god!” Christian worked him open in a fast pace, one finger at a time. Johnny’s moans filled the beautiful wooden room. The noises he made seemed to drive Christian insane. His hand speeding up, coating his hand with more lube. “C´mon, Christian, go ahead. I´m ready.” Johnny closed his eyes, waiting what was about to come. Christian’s hands griped his smaller lover’s hips, while he slowly pushed inside. “F-fuck... It´s been so long.” Johnny´s voice trembled when he felt the taller mans cook entering him. It felt so good. Soon, Christian took on his fast pace again, hitting Johnnys prostate with every trust. The sharp sound of skin on skin seemed to fill Johnny’s ears. His member was already leaking pre cum. The Powers knew, he wouldn´t last any longer.

God, Christian, I´m close.” He noticed how desperate his voice sounded. They were both panting heavily.

Christians hands came up and started to touch the brunettes erected member, cupping his balls and fingers closing around his globes. Johnny couldn´t take it anymore. He came with one last, long moan, Christian following close behind. Johnny might have blacked out afterwards, when he woke up, the sheets where draped neatly over his naked body. Christian was staring out of the window, watching the mountains and how the mist clouded the view on top.  
Johnny smiled, getting off the bed; he took the covers with him, putting it over both of them.

“You know it´s nice to have a day off. Even if Deena and Cross definatly going to kill me tomorrow. I bet the others are helping to hide the body.” Johnny leaned into his taller lover shoulder, leaving a quick kiss. “Nonsense. It´s Valentine´s day. They´ll understand it.” Christian turned around, starring into Johnnys eyes.

“Thanks for bringing me here. I really needed a time off.” They kissed again.

_"Happy Valentine´s day, Christian.”_

_“And too you, Johnny.”_


End file.
